


Dream Machines

by Kitannax



Series: Dream Machines [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Abuse Mentions, Angst, Blowjobs, Canon Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Divorce, Escapism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Inappropriate Use Of Mutfruit, Light Dom/sub, Love Triangle, Miscarriage, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, childhood illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/pseuds/Kitannax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragile Daecota thought she had her life planned out with former Paladin Danse. However, her past with Arthur Maxson may interfere with her ideal future. Then again, she's never been a great planner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Would you hold me if I needed it?"

\--------------

The very confused Paladin stared down at his now superior officer. He had trained her, watched her rise from a scared Initiate, to a Knight, to a Paladin... And now Sentinel. Maxson's second-in-command. His right hand. The Elder trusted her more than he had ever trusted Danse, that was clear. The young woman was the pure example of Brotherhood values. Which made her sentence even more confusing. 

He had told her about Haylen, how he had (abysmally, he admitted) comforted her. And what had his Sole Survivor fired back with? 

"So... This mean you'd be there to hold me if I needed it?" A playful smirk crossed her face, blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I... Uh... I don't know," he could feel himself going red, "I never thought you'd ask me something like that."

"Why not?" Her smirk faded slightly. Crap. Had he said the wrong thing and offended her? He decided he'd better be honest.

"I just, I wasn't aware you thought that way about me. About, uh, us, if I'm honest." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, wishing he was in his armor. He felt more vulnerable without it.   
Her eyes softened, her hand - calloused but still oddly soft - reached up and touched his cheek. 

 

"Danse..." She shook her head, "regardless of who - or what - you are. There's nobody I'd rather have holding me when it really mattered." 

His heart was thumping painfully against his ribs; she was joking, surely? She knew what he was. But there was nothing but genuine affection in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"You... You love me?"   
Damn, he was terrible with words. 

Her lips curved into a smile. "I can only hope you feel the same."

 

His response was to wrap her in his arms, lifting her off her feet as he kissed her. He'd kissed women before, of course, but there had never been a kiss like the one he shared with the woman in his arms now. When he set her down, he offered her an almost shy grin.

"That answer your question, Sentinel?" 

"Perfectly." She kissed his hand before taking it into her own much smaller one. 

"Where are we going?"

"Bed," she smiled shyly, "unless you want to wait any longer?"  
She'd noticed him surreptitiously eyeing her curves, then. Lust, he realised. She had been watching him with lust. 

"Lead the way, ma'am," he offered her a mock salute. 

 

As she led him through Sanctuary, they passed Cait and Curie, the Sentinel's best friends.   
"Ten caps, sil vous plait." Curie held out an open palm to Cait, who cursed.

"Damn, girl, couldn't keep it in your pants for ONE more day?" Cait called.

The Sole Survivor laughed, "have you SEEN this man? Now excuse me ladies, don't come busting into my house for a while."   
Danse was certain he was bright red by now, the teasing of the women echoing in his ears long after the Sentinel had shut the door behind them.

"Sorry about that," she blushed prettily, "we just... Um, they had a bet."

"I can see that," he laughed, "don't worry about it. People in the Brotherhood do the same."

"You miss them?"

"Every day," he sighed, sinking into to the couch.

"I'm sorry, honey." She sighed, "if it helps... I've asked Maxson to reconsider more times than I can count." 

For some reason, the mention of the Brotherhood leader irritated him. 

"Why aren't you with him? At least he's human. He wants you, you know."

The Sole Survivor laughed prettily, "oh, don't think I'm not aware of Maxson's eyes on me. That man is about as subtle as a raging Deathclaw. We'd kill each other, though. He's too... Controlling. You... You're everything I need. Sweet. Protective. Funny... Considerate..." She settled in his lap, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt. He was in civilian clothes today, having spent a large portion of the day fixing his (and the Sentinel's) power armor. 

"You think I'm funny?" Confused brown eyes peered into hers, searching for the joke.

"I do. You're so... Serious... All the time!" She giggled, pressing a light kiss to his lips. 

He sighed contentedly.  
"I could definitely get used to this." He traced his lips with a single finger, etching the feel of her lips into his memory. 

"Then don't stop," she whispered, closing the distance between them once more, fingers deftly unbuttoning his shirt. Her hands ran down his chest, then up again, one settling in his hair, pulling him closer. 

 

Almost hesitantly, his hands slid up the skirt of the dress she wore. He loved it when she wore dresses, probably because it was a rare occurrence.   
"Have you... Um... Done this before?" Her voice was soft, cautious.

"A couple of times," he admitted, "but not... As often as you'd think."

She smiled, clearly relaxing, "me neither. Nate and I didn't... Um... Not a lot anyway. Our son... Was from one of the first times..." 

He hadn't been expecting her to be as almost lacking in experience as he was; he figured it was best not to comment, although a small smile graced his handsome face when he realised she wasn't wearing panties.

"You make a habit of this, Sentinel?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Only when I want something, Paladin," she replied, eyes sparkling as she teased him.   
His fingers found their goal; God, she was wet, so wet and ready for him. He felt himself harden and throb painfully in his jeans. He could have signed in relief when she popped the button and unzipped his pants, releasing some of the strain. 

Her eyes remained fixed on his as her hand wandered. He couldn't help the surge of pride and pleased smirk when her eyes widened slightly as her hand found its target.  
"Such a big boy..." She murmured against his lips, her other hand still stroking his hair. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" He could FEEL how ready she was, but it just seemed like the right thing to ask. He was rewarded with another of her genuine, sweet smiles, not the tough, vaguely sarcastic smile she often directed at most people. 

"I love you, Danse. I love how protective and considerate you are. But I swear if I have to pull rank and order you to hurry up..."

He grinned lopsidedly, taking the hint, "yes ma'am."   
Slowly, carefully, he guided himself inside her, a soft groan escaping his lips as she sank down onto him slowly.   
"Jesus..." She breathed as he bottomed out, "that feels..."

"Amazing?" He suggested. 

"Mm, something like that." She sighed, slowly rocking her hips. All the breath in his lungs left his chest in one exhale. He'd done this before, of course, but admittedly never in this position, and it had never felt this good. Admittedly, this was the first time he'd been sober, too. 

 

"Is this okay? I'm not hurting you?" 

She smiled, pressed a kiss to his nose, "I'll feel it tomorrow, that's for sure, but it doesn't hurt. Trust me, it is the furthest thing from pain..." She sighed, her head falling forwards onto his chest as she rocked her hips faster. His hands settled on her waist, aiding and guiding her movements. Before long, his head had dropped back against the back of the couch, eyes half closed in pleasure, soft groans tearing from his throat at the feel of her tight heat around him. 

"That feel good, honey?" Her soft voice broke through the haze of pleasure surrounding him. He only groaned in response, lifting his hips to allow him a deeper angle. She moaned, properly moaned, and it was as though something in him switched. Using his hands to hold her in place, he started thrusting up into her, kissing every inch of her he could reach until she was whimpering his name. 

"Oh, God," she whimpered, "I'm so close..." 

"Go ahead," he murmured in her ear, holding her close, "come for me, love."

He felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his arms almost painfully as she sighed his name. Hearing his name spoken like that, a breathy sigh at the height of her pleasure, was his own undoing. He half-moaned, half-sighed her name - her real name - amongst a mumbled string of curses as he emptied himself inside her. 

 

"That," she sighed, "was everything I hoped it would be and more." Her blush returned as she looked up at him. Even sitting on his lap, she was smaller than him. A fierce surge of pride washed over him, to see her so ravaged and in love. Privately, he sent a mental "fuck you" to Maxson. He'd like to see him make the woman in his arms feel and look this way. 

"Um... I mean... I hope it was okay. I haven't... In... A long time."

He took that to mean '200 years'.  
"It was perfect," he assured her, "I still can't understand how or why you love me, but I'm glad you do." 

"I'm glad you feel the same," she sighed, peacefully resting her head on his chest, fingers trailing through the light patches of hair on his chest. 

"You'll have to be patient with me," he said, "but I think... With time... This relationship could last a really long time."

"Me too," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his stubbly cheek, "I love you, Danse."

"I love you too." He had never been more sure of anything in his life, and as he watched her drift off to sleep peacefully in his arms, he found a new purpose. The Sentinel was perfectly capable, he knew, but that didn't mean he wouldn't follow her anywhere and protect her with his life.   
He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, taking care not to wake her. 

"Thank you," he murmured into her soft hair, and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep too.


	2. Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter this time, expect longer next time :)

\-------------

He was woken by sunlight on his face and the smell of freshly cooked food. 

"Hey, sleepyhead. I was wondering when you'd surface." 

"Did- did you let me sleep all night?" 

"Yeah," she smiled unapologetically, "you don't get enough sleep." 

"You should have woken me," he frowned slightly, "I could have taken a watch shift or something." 

"You needed sleep." She set a radstag steak sandwich in front of him, "how long has it been since you slept properly?"

"Too long," he admitted, "but I don't need sleep, really..."

"Yes you do!" She protested, "your body does human things! You needed sleep. I wasn't about to wake you." 

He sighed. "Thank you. I haven't been sleeping well, you're right." 

"What's been troubling you?" She asked.

"Still the same, to be honest," he sighed again, "trying to tell what's a real memory and what's implanted. I'm so glad that I know you're real." He shook his head, grimacing. 

"If there's something you aren't sure about that someone we know was around for... Just ask," she clasped one of his hands in both of hers, "we'll all help you, I promise." 

"Thank you..." 

"And... We can always make new memories." Her smile was strangely shy, "do things one step at a time... Together." 

"I'd like that." He offered her a smile, "I'd like that a lot. I'm being completely honest with you, Fragile, because I love you. I only hope you'll continue to do and feel the same."

"Of course I will." She sighed, "so I guess I'd better tell you... What happened before we got together."

"If it happened before we were together, then it doesn't matter."

"I still think you should know." 

"Okay..." 

 

She sighed heavily.   
"There's a reason Maxson has his eye on me all the time. I may have given him the wrong impression..." 

"How so?"

"You know we blew up the Institute?"

"Of course." 

"Well after that happened... We got really drunk. All of us, I mean."

"And - what? You slept with him?"

"Yes," she admitted, dragged back into the memory.


	3. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole/Fragile remembers her night with Maxson.

\---------

The desolation was clear from the Prydwen; the young woman known as the Sole Survivor mused as she downed another Rad-Away. The raucous celebrations in the mess hall could be heard from the command deck. She was surveying the devastation, longing to feel only the gleeful triumph of her brothers and sisters. 

"Something troubling you, Sentinel?"   
Of course he would be there. This was his place to stand, like a king surveying his domain. An apt description, really. And if he was King? Then she was the queen, for she had played an equal part in the destruction of the Institute. They made a fine team.

"Not really, sir."

"I saw you leave. Decided to check on you. I forget that's the second nuclear detonation you've seen. It must have been unsettling." Genuine sympathy lingered in his tone, "I'm sorry, I should have thought of that."

"It's not your fault, sir." She offered him a half smile, "I just hope nobody innocent was affected by the blast." 

"We made sure of that. Don't worry."   
Relief washed through her.  
"Come, Sentinel, I believe you have a bet with Proctor Teagan to fulfil." 

She grimaced. "How did YOU hear about that?"

"When a woman half the size and weight of the average Brotherhood soldier challenges the only man on the ship who can out drink me to a drinking contest... It tends to get back to me. Try not to kill yourself, Cade won't appreciate that." 

"Maybe I should have challenged you to a drinking contest instead," she teased.

"I don't make a habit of inadvertently killing my second in commands." He grimaced, clearly thinking of Danse.

"We both need drinks." Fragile announced, "I'm sick of Rad-Away." 

"Tell me about it," he shook his head. He looked different, somehow, without the heavy coat he usually wore and with his beard trimmed down to stubble. Younger. Less intimidating. Handsome as hell, if she was going to be honest.

No. She wasn't going to go there. She was seven years older than him for Christ sake. Not to mention the serious breach of decorum her little crush would mean. Well. Okay, maybe it was more than a little crush. But she was damned if she was going to make the first move. Besides, she was leaving soon. She had to find Danse. Crush on Maxson aside, she was certain that she loved Danse. And he needed to know. 

 

Her eyes struggled to leave him. She was trying so very hard to focus on what Proctor Ingram was saying, but her eyes kept drifting to him.   
"Can I give you some advice? As an older woman? If you don't mind, of course." Ingram's half-exasperated tone broke through her thoughts.

"Sorry, Ingram," she grimaced down at her cup of whiskey, "I'm just... Distracted."   
She couldn't find it in her to remind Ingram that she was older than anyone aboard the Prydwen, even if she didn't look it.

"Which is what I was going to advise you on. Listen, you're both young. You both pine for each other when the other isn't looking. But it's damn obvious to every single person on this ship. You don't seem like the sort of person who's afraid of much. You killed a courser and helped take down the Institute. What are you so afraid of?" The older woman shook her head, clearly confused.

"Oh come on," Fragile scowled, "he's... A warrior. Handsome. A great leader. He could have anyone. Besides, what would I even say? He still outranks me." 

"Somehow, I think all you'll have to do, is give a subtle hint that you're interested." Ingram grinned, "young men, Brotherhood elders or not, lack subtlety." 

Fragile couldn't help but laugh. "You have a point." 

 

Her eyes were on him again. It was nice to have some camaraderie with the lower ranks; he both loved and loathed that they all thought he was distant and unreachable. Clearly not to her. She wore the plain dark green jumpsuit that marked her as a Sentinel; like him, garbed in his black uniform, she stood out. An outsider among brothers and sisters. He had had far too much to drink; so many of the lower ranks found it hilarious that he could keep up with them. Of course he could. How many nights had he spent getting wasted with Danse, and occasionally Teagan and Kells, or Ingram? He grimaced as he thought of his former best friend. He was glad she had saved him, not that he would ever admit it to anyone. Perhaps to her one day. 

Ever since the bomb had gone off, he had been paying close attention to her. Searching for signs of trauma, he told himself. Of course, it ran deeper than that. He was certainly aware that he was by no means just an average looking man, but that didn't make him arrogant. She had had a husband. A son. Who was he to think she might want him?

And then her eyes met his, deep blue on piercing grey blue. She didn't tear her gaze away as she crossed the crowded mess hall. She looked pale.   
"Might I be dismissed, sir?" 

"Of course, Sentinel. Go and get some fresh air or something."

"Thank you." Was she trembling? Why?  
Quick as lightning, she was on her toes, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She was gone, weaving through the crowd, even faster. Well. That explained the trembling. For a moment, he froze, uncertain of how to respond. 

"Sir. I'm going to be so bold as to suggest you go after her?" Ingram had managed to make her way over to him and speak quietly enough that only he could hear her over the din.   
"That WAS a bold comment, Proctor. Nonetheless, wise counsel. Excuse me."

 

Fragile paced the command deck, furious with herself.   
"He's gonna kill me. Jesus, I'm an idiot. Even drunk, that was a bad fucking idea." She muttered to herself. 

"It wasn't that bad, although I'd certainly like an explanation." 

She jumped. "I'm sorry, sir. I was out of line." She was trying not to flinch with each stride he took towards her, "I should never have-"

She was cut off by his mouth descending on hers, arms encircling her and crushing her to his chest. He was so much stronger than she had expected, practically lifting her off her feet.   
"Did I tell you yet how proud I am of your actions today?" He asked.

"I - I don't recall..." Her head was spinning from the aftermath of his kiss. 

"I am. Extremely proud of you. Such a monumental victory could not have been possible without you." His lips were still so close to hers.

"You're exaggerating," she smiled, "you could have done it without me."

"Well... Yes. But it would have taken much longer." He shrugged, "you are... An exceptional warrior."

"Thank you." She was certain she was blushing. 

"No. Thank YOU."   
The second kiss was less rough, more passionate. It was an invitation. 

 

"We can take this back to either of our quarters, or it can happen here." His voice was a low growl in her ear, a purred suggestion. 

"Everyone else is down on the main deck," she said, "we're less likely to be bothered here." 

"That..." He murmured, hands already at the zipper of her jumpsuit, "is an excellent point."   
Their kisses turned hungry, passionate, almost a little desperate as they practically tore at each other's clothes. Raw passion and leftover adrenaline coursed through them both, spurring them on. Effortlessly, he lifted her again; this time, her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his hardened length pressing against her stomach. 

"Please..." She whimpered as one thick, callused finger circled her entrance, "please..." 

 

He smirked. "Already begging?" 

He didn't seem to mind, however. In fact, she was certain he was rewarding her for begging; he slid two fingers into her tight, wet heat, curling them slightly to hit that perfect spot inside her. Her theory was confirmed by the smirk on his face when she moaned. 

"Normally, I'd drag this out... Make you beg until you lost your voice," his voice was low in her ear, "but considering the setting... And how long you've kept me waiting..." 

He was holding her close against his chest with one hand, using his other hand to guide himself to her entrance; his smirk became more pronounced as he teased her with the head of his cock, trying to ignore the dull throbbing that was almost painful. Seeing her eyes - so wide and trusting despite everything she'd been through - focusing on his made his domineering front fade a little; he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'll be gentle." He promised as he slid into her. Despite how wet she was, she still winced a little. He rubbed a soothing circle on her back as he shifted, pressing her against the thankfully solid glass of the window. He was about to tell her to let him know when it no longer hurt; before he got the opportunity, however, she was rocking her hips into his. A soft groan slipped through his teeth. 

 

She sighed, leaning forward to kiss him. He allowed it, smirking a little when her teeth gently nipped at his bottom lip.

"Careful, Sentinel," he warned her, "don't start what you can't finish." 

She laughed, nipping at his lip again, "like a war? I can finish those, I can finish anything."   
He slammed his hips up against hers; she moaned loudly. If anyone else had been on the command deck, they would have heard her without a doubt.  
"Don't you test me," he murmured in her ear, keeping the same deep, slow, deliberate pace. 

"Of course not, sir," she sighed, "wouldn't - mm - dream of it." 

"You know my name, why not use it?" 

"Is that an invitation?" She smirked. 

"Something like that." A low groan escaped his throat as he increased the pace of his thrusts; she was so damn tight around him, fitting like a glove. The way her eyes dropped half closed as she clung to him, the way she sighed and moaned softly, platinum hair falling in her face. 

"Come on," he urged her, "cum for me."   
She may be insubordinate in terms of battles, but not in this circumstance. It wasn't long before he felt her tighten around him; her nails dug in his arms slightly and she sighed his name. His real name. She never called him that, ever. 

There was something strangely intimate about that. A dozen more rough, deep thrusts and he was spent; he groaned her name as he spilled himself inside her, his cock throbbing. 

 

They stayed that way for a short while; pressed against the window, his arms encircling her. He had to resist the urge to kiss her. 

"This is probably a terrible time to tell you I'm heading back to Sanctuary in a couple days..." She said, brushing stray hair out of her face.

"I could order you to stay..." He pressed a playful kiss to her neck.

"You could," she smiled faintly, "but there's a lot of collateral to handle right now... And I'm the best person to handle it." 

"I suppose you're right." 

 

He had seen her off when she had taken a vertibird to the airport.   
"Stay safe out there, Sentinel."

"Always do."

\--------

That had been a few weeks ago. 

\--------

"Danse?" She chewed her lip nervously. 

"I'm glad you told me. I'm not angry, it happened before we even spoke about our feelings, and you were intoxicated. You both were. But thank you for telling me. I don't think it's right to have secrets in a relationship." 

"You're right," she smiled slightly, "you're absolutely right. Thank you... For not being angry." 

"You're welcome. Come on. Let's go make some new memories." 

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned at him, trying to ignore the faint nausea in her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start speeding things up; please leave kudos and comments if you liked it! :)


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sole/Fragile investigates her symptoms; Danse adjusts to his identity; Fragile and Maxson meet again.

\------

"Stay safe out there, Sentinel..."

"Always do."

The memory jolted her awake, the reminder of surprisingly soft lips on her forehead sending an ache through her. She shook the feeling off.   
Beside her, Danse slept soundly. The last month or so had been hard on him, despite her best efforts. She knew he was still conflicted about his identity, but he no longer seemed unhappy to be alive. 

She curled her much smaller body closer to him. There was no way of telling that he wasn't human. He felt human emotions, responded to emotions the way anyone else would. And he was warm, just like a human would be.   
He looked so peaceful when he slept. A warm rush of affection tore through her. She was glad that she had come back to Sanctuary, put her duties as Sentinel to the side temporarily to focus more on him and their relationship.   
So why was there that nagging feeling, the thought in the back of her head, reminding her of another pair of lips. Another pair of arms. 

 

It had been almost fourteen weeks since she had left the Prydwen, returned to Sanctuary, and started a relationship with Danse. In that time, he had calmed down a lot, accepting who - and what - he was. It was nice to see him at peace. 

"What's on your mind, Fragile?"   
She hadn't even noticed him wake.

"You know I have to report back soon?" 

"Yes?"

"I'm just a little nervous. That, and I haven't been feeling well." She admitted. 

"Speak to Cade when you're there. Whatever's going on, he'll be able to tell you."

 

\--------

She headed out with just Dogmeat for company, an hour or so before dawn. None of the others were as at ease with the Brotherhood like she was. Only Danse, and he was banished. Exiled. To be fair, she was grateful for the solitude. She needed time to think. 

She'd been this kind of ill before. Two hundred and ten years ago. The thought of it happening again, here in this new world, frightened her. However. That wasn't the scariest part of it. 

\--------

She reached the Prydwen just before nightfall. 

"Sentinel!" She was greeted by a grim-faced Paladin, "good to see you again, ma'am. Shall I tell Elder Maxson that you're here?" 

"If you wouldn't mind, could you tell him I just need to see Cade first? It's urgent."

The Paladin's face fell a little at the prospect of delivering such news.   
"Please, Paladin, give him my apologies and tell him if it wasn't urgent I'd be with him right away."

"As you command, Sentinel." The Paladin saluted her and marched off. Knowing her time was limited to Maxson's short temper, she hurried off to the medbay.

 

"Knight-Captain Cade."

The older man looked up from his terminal.  
"Sentinel! What a pleasant surprise. Are you ill? You must be, to have come by here first before reporting in."

She sighed, "I need a blood test. It's urgent. Please, Cade." 

"Too many rads?"

"No, nothing like that." She bit her lip, "I- I think I might be pregnant."   
The Brotherhood doctor shook his head.

"That's impossible, Sentinel. Whilst Danse is a... Well, a unique kind of Synth, the Institute made him sterile. I never got round to telling him. Obviously. He wasn't around to be told..."

The room was spinning.   
"Please, sit down, Ma'am, before you fall over." Cade ushered her to the chair, "I'll do a blood test, just to be sure, but... Well. Unless of course there's a chance that the former Paladin isn't the father, then I cannot see how it would be possible."

There was every possibility, of course.  
"But... It was ONE time..." Fragile's voice was very small. 

"That, Sentinel, is sometimes all it takes, I'm afraid." Cade had obviously heard her, a sympathetic look upon his face. She barely felt the needle. 

 

She was brought to by the jolt of the contents of a Stimpak hitting her bloodstream. 

"What happened?"

"You fainted, Ma'am." Cade gave her a small grimace, "happens often enough." 

"The blood test... What's it look like?"

"Rad levels normal, most of your hormones look good, blood cell count is good, absolutely no traces of Chems..."

"You're stalling." She commented sharply. 

"I'd rather you recovered from one fainting fit before I deliver the results. I'd rather you didn't faint again, ma'am." 

"For fuck's sakes, Cade. Just tell me," she snapped. "Please?" She added, feeling guilty. 

"The blood test also indicated a high level of pregnancy hormones, ma'am. From the levels, I would estimate you're approximately fourteen to fifteen weeks pregnant. I would offer my congratulations, but I'm unsure whether that's the correct response."

"T-there's no chance Danse is the father?"

"Less than one percent chance, ma'am." 

She wanted to put her head in her hands, take a moment to absorb the news. Unfortunately, the opportunity was lost as a distraction arrived in the form of the medbay door being flung open. 

\---------

She had never seen him look so concerned, so tense, not even when they were at war. He had taken on the Institute with a warrior's attitude. So it caught her off guard to see Arthur Maxson look genuinely afraid. 

Even stranger was the way he completely ignored Cade, just crossed the room in two strides and gripped   
"Are you ill? Dying?" His eyes searched her face almost desperately, "the Paladin you sent told me it was urgent."

"Can we... Talk about this somewhere else?" She asked hesitantly; she didn't want Cade to know. This was between her and Maxson.

"Of course." His voice was almost gentle as he led her back to his quarters.

 

Neither of them spoke until they were seated next to each other on the old couch he kept in his room. 

"Are you dying, Fragile?" His use of her name startled her, "or seriously ill? It must be urgent..." 

She sighed. There was no way to conceal it from him. Besides. He had the right to know. Not only as her commanding officer, but as the child's father.

"Arthur..." 

"It must be serious. You never use my name." He clasped her much smaller hands in his own. 

 

"I haven't been feeling well lately," she told him, "and the last time I felt sick this way, was over two hundred years ago. So I went to Cade. The tech we have here... Was the best way to determine." 

"Determine what?" He truly was worried about her, she realised.

"Whether or not I'm... Well... Pregnant." She admitted.

"That's... Impossible. Although Danse is, from what we know, unique... I wasn't aware it was possible for a synth to -"

"Danse isn't the father." She interrupted him, "it's impossible, as you said."

"If not Danse, then -" sudden realisation and understanding flickered through his expression, followed by shock. For the first time since they had met, he was entirely speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed :)


	5. Into Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fragile's condition is revealed to Danse.

\-----------

He had her pulled onto his lap, one strong, heavy hand on the ever so slight curve of her belly. The gentleness surprised her. 

"Fifteen weeks, and you had no idea?" 

"No clue." She sighed, "only recently, when I started feeling weird. So I figured... I should get checked." 

She had feared his reaction; expected anger. He had felt the exact opposite. 

 

"It's a goddamn miracle." 

He was right, of course. Children were rare in the Commonwealth. He leaned in to kiss her; she turned her head.   
"Fragile -"

"Don't." Her tone was sharp, "I'm with Danse. I need to go home."

He glowered at her, "do you really think I'm going to send you back out there? With nobody to protect you?"

"He doesn't even know!" She shot back, "he has the right to know."

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you raise our child away from the Prydwen, with a Synth of all fucking things?" 

"Then let him come here. Let me explain to him. Revoke the order that makes him an enemy of the Brotherhood." 

"Why? He may not be hostile, but Danse is a synth. He's still the enemy." 

"He's been nothing but loyal. To me. To you. To the Brotherhood." She glared at him, "and if you don't revoke the order, if you don't let him come back if I MUST stay here because of the child, then I will leave. And let me tell you this, Arthur Maxson, not a single man or woman in the entire fucking cavalry will bring me back." 

 

He sighed, ran a hand through his hair. 

"Fine. Fine. Go to Sanctuary, retrieve Danse, and return to the Prydwen."

"You going to send a Knight with me?" She eyed him suspiciously. She hated bodyguards.

"No." He said flatly, "I'm coming with you myself." 

 

\------------

There had been absolutely no convincing him otherwise. As guilty as it made her feel, she couldn't deny he looked absolutely gorgeous (and dangerous) as he stood beside her, armed with his unique modified weapon, aptly named Final Judgement.

She had protested that they were unlikely to be attacked by anything that warranted heavy artillery. He had silenced her with a glare. She sighed heavily, adjusting the ammunition clip on her own weapon - Righteous Authority - and fiddled with her leg armor. 

If he had had his way, she would be in power armor. She wasn't a fan of it; in her opinion, it made her slower and a bigger target.   
"Just how many deathclaws do you think we're likely to come across?" She huffed. 

"If you think I'm letting you travel unguarded, in your condition, you have another think coming."

"The vertibird has a minigun!" She exclaimed.   
Admittedly, she was glad they didn't have to walk the whole way. The vertibird was leaving them at Concord. From there, it was a short walk. 

"Irrelevant." 

As irritating as it was, she couldn't help but feel a little rush of affection at this protective side of him. The tiny smiles when he thought she couldn't see them. The way his hands would brush past her belly gently. 

The flight was reasonably short. Instead of a day's walk, it took little over an hour to reach Concord. 

The inhabitants of Sanctuary were used to Fragile trailing in surrounded by new settlers and one of the usual gang of companions. Even so, they stared when the small party passed the gun towers. She couldn't blame them. She was walking a little ahead of the others, Dogmeat at her side. Maxson and two Brotherhood Paladins kept pace easily behind her. They looked dangerous. If she wasn't one of them, she would have been afraid too. 

 

Danse, having seen them approach, met them a little before the "main house" - the settlement's base of operations and the Minutemen headquarters.  
The accompanying Paladins went to reach for their weapons, seeing he was armed.  
With only the slightest gesture, Maxson signalled for them to stand down.

"We're here to take you back to the Prydwen. Good soldiers are hard to come by these days."

"You want me to rejoin?" Danse raised an eyebrow, "as I recall, I'm a hostile."  
He was confused; Maxson could have just sent the message with Fragile. Why show up in person with an armed guard?

"Synth or not, you served us well. Sentinel Fragile has also made it very clear that she will not remain on the Prydwen unless you are pardoned and re-enlisted." 

"You're staying on the Prydwen? Why?" 

 

Her heart broke for him, knowing his reaction wouldn't be a positive one.   
"I can't stay out here. The rad levels aren't good for my health. Cade needs to monitor me." 

That was true; her child would be the first child born into the Brotherhood in almost fifteen years. Pregnancies were rare enough in the Commonwealth that utmost care was taken of the rare few pregnant women. 

"You're sick, then?" His tone was almost panicked.

"No. No, I'm not sick," she assured him. There was no way out, she HAD to tell him. 

"Then what is it?" 

"I-" the words stuck in her throat. 

 

"She's pregnant, Danse, she can't stay out here. The radiation could harm the child." Maxson stepped forward to stand beside her, "come rejoin your brothers and sisters. Protect her."

"Pregnant?" Danse's wide, confused eyes met hers, "how is that possible? Synths are sterile. Even me. The only way that's possible is if-" his eyes left her. Flicked to Maxson and back.

"Son of a bitch." 

 

It all happened very fast then; she wasn't sure who threw the first punch. All she knew was that the two Paladins were trying and failing to break up the fight, eventually giving up and standing back, letting the two younger men throw punch after punch at each other. It wasn't until she raised her weapon and fired off three shots into the sky that the fight broke up. 

"Danse... Please..." She stared at him imploringly; his lip was bleeding. 

"You need to leave." His tone was flat. Curiously cold. It frightened her; both men were glaring at each other. Out of power armor, they were around the same height, both a little over six feet tall. 

"What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"You heard me. I don't want anything to do with this. I let what you did go, because it happened before we were together, but I'm not about to deal with the consequences. Raise a child that isn't mine. Especially when you love its father." 

She winced, willing herself not to cry. "How-? No. I love you, Danse."

His lips curved into a small, sad smile as he wiped a trickle of blood away.   
"Did you know, you talk in your sleep?" 

Words failed her.   
"Get out of here, Fragile." His tone was cold. 

 

They were heading out of Sanctuary; she was trying so very hard not to shake. Footsteps made her turn. It surprised her to see Curie and Shaun hurrying towards her.   
"We're coming to stay with you," Curie said flatly, "Shaun needs to be with you."

She was right, of course. Fragile had left her son with Curie to make her trek to the Prydwen. Shaun had been on the airship before. He liked it there. 

They left in a group; she had to force herself not to look back.

 

\------------

The bunk was cold. Curie would be sleeping with the medical staff. Shaun, with the younger initiates in a dorm. She wished she hadn't slammed the door of her quarters in Maxson's face.

"What did I expect?" She muttered to herself, willing herself not to cry, "how could I ask that of him?" 

The cold - and loneliness - was overpowering. Barefoot, she left her quarters and tiptoed up the passageway. Reaching her destination, she knocked. 

The door swung open. He took in her appearance: her tangled hair, red eyes, bare feet, and let her in without a word, closing the door before enveloping her in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet in her ear, "I'm sorry." 

 

"I shouldn't have expected any different," she sighed, "I was foolish to think he would be okay with it... For all I know, I've just started another war."

He held her tighter, "it won't come to that."

"I'm so stupid..."

"Don't say that." His hand stroked her messy hair. 

 

"I thought he'd never find out... I thought if I ignored it, it would go away..."

"What do you mean?" 

"He's right. I didn't know I talked in my sleep. But... He was right. I'm a terrible person. I'm a terrible person for hurting him. Because I love you." Tears were falling freely now, "I love you," she repeated, her voice a little stronger.

"You aren't a terrible person. But perhaps I'm biased," he kissed her forehead, "you've lost so much, but I swear to you, you won't lose anything or anyone else."

"I don't want to lose you too," her fingers curled into his shirt. 

"You won't." He kissed her gently, "I'm staying right here, with you, and Shaun, and this baby. I love you, Fragile. I shouldn't, because of who I am. But I do. Decorum be damned, I do. And I swear to you as long as I'm alive, I will be by your side." 

He kissed her again, brushed her tears away gently with his thumb. His hands cupped her face, the kiss tender and intimate.   
Carefully, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her to his chest, carrying her over to the bed. Tucking the blankets around her, he climbed in beside her, holding her close. 

"It's going to be alright, Fragile. I promise."

His promise calmed and comforted her. Soothed by the warmth of the blankets and the comfort of his arms, she was lulled into a troubled slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this angst bomb that I have dropped today. More sin and angst coming soon.


	6. Congratulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood offers congratulations.

\----------

 

Usually, whenever Fragile stayed on the Prydwen, it was cold that woke her. It was a nice change to sleep thoroughly through the night. 

Arthur watched her sleep; he was used to waking early, and he had never been a heavy sleeper. He knew the past day or so had been hard on her. He had never expected Danse to react well, but saying that, he hadn't been expecting such a human reaction either. That had been his mistake.

 

She curled towards him; she wasn't sleeping well, that was for sure. Still, it took him a little by surprise when she buried her face in his chest. He wasn't used to intimate situations, nor anyone being so curiously unafraid of him.   
She was muttering in her sleep, shifting and looking just generally like she wasn't at peace.   
He tightened his arms around her protectively; nightmares, he knew, plagued her almost constantly. Dreams of Vault 111 and everything she had experienced in the commonwealth. 

Her eyes jolted open, his name flying from her lips, followed by a slight gasp. Clearly she thought she'd messed up, calling for him while still with Danse.

"Relax," he brushed her hair from her face, "you're alright."   
He watched her widened eyes relax, a soft exhale of relief leaving her lungs as she woke properly. 

 

"Nightmare again?"

She nodded, almost entirely imperceptibly. 

"We were in the Vault. You, and me... They took our baby..." Her breathing became ragged as she started trembling, "I'm so afraid... Of history repeating itself..."

He held her tight against his chest. "I swear to you, that won't happen. Nobody's putting us in a Vault, and I promise you, nobody will touch our child. Anyone who tries? I'll kill them all."   
It wasn't the promise of a mad man; it was the quiet promise of a man protecting what was his. 

\-------------

The news had spread around the Prydwen faster than an escaped mole rat; both of the fight, and the news that the Sentinel was pregnant. Children were rarely born into the Brotherhood, and to have a child born to the Elder and Sentinel? Even rarer. 

There was no peace, no matter which part of the ship she retreated to. Even more annoyingly, Curie was busy working with the Brotherhood research team, so there was no chance for a private conversation. Shaun, it seemed, had joined a class of other ten-year-olds, studying the rules and beliefs of the Brotherhood. Considering how he had expressed a want to join the Brotherhood to Fragile, she was glad to see him occupied. 

 

Exhausted after the morning patrol, she practically sauntered into the command room.   
"You look... Drained," the faint grin he gave her assured her that his morning had been much of the same.

"How many people did you get?" She asked with a faint smirk.

"Every goddamn person to pass through the command deck," he groaned, "I told the last group that the next person to do it, I'd chuck off the side of the Prydwen... Somehow they didn't see it as a threat so much as a challenge."

She laughed. "You do realise the Knights base jump off the flight deck into the sea, right?" 

He blinked. "How do you know about that?"

 

"I've done it. Multiple occasions." Her smile faded briefly as she explained, "Danse told me it was like... Knight initiation." 

"He was right. It's strictly off-books, most of the Knights think I don't know about it," he shook his head ruefully, "I wonder what they'd think if they knew I've done it too."

"How?" She gawked at him. 

"Borrowed a spare set of T-60 armor. Wore the helmet. Didn't say a damn word." He grinned, "it was... Nice. To be seen as just another brother. Rather than... You know. A leader." 

She sighed. Too often it slipped her mind that he was denied the simple pleasures and freedoms of most men his age. 

"Been meaning to do it again sometime, actually," he shrugged, "just haven't gotten round to it."

 

She leaned against the railing, watching the commonwealth through the enormous glass windows. He shifted to stand behind her, his arms enveloping her.

"Are you afraid? Of being a father, I mean?" She couldn't help but ask. 

"A little," he admitted, "despite leading the Brotherhood since I was sixteen. This is.... Different. What about you? Are you afraid?"

"No." She was convinced.

"Not at all? Why? Because you've done this before?"

"No," she smiled faintly, "because you're here with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reasonably short one again this time guys, sorry. Hoping to update again soon :)


	7. Chapter 7

\-------

"For the love of God, Arthur, will you PLEASE go and get some painkillers from Cade?" Fragile was sick of seeing her lover try to hide his injuries from her, wincing every so often when he thought she wasn't looking. The fight had been weeks ago, but he wasn't showing any sign of getting better. 

"It's just my ribs. I'm fine."

"You have broken ribs?" Her tone was icy. Arthur Maxson almost cowered. 

"Potentially. Feels like it." He shrugged. Eyes still narrowed, she dragged him out of their quarters down the main hall of the ship to the medbay.   
He sighed, resolve breaking as Cade examined his ribs.

~~~~~~~ 

"Fragile?"

"Yes, Arthur?" She smiled innocently.

"If the Commonwealth falls while I'm on fucking painkillers, I'm blaming you."

"Duly noted." She pressed a light kiss to his forehead, settling down beside him. He liked to hold her, keeping one hand on her to feel the baby kick. 

 

"How long now?"

"Not long. Two weeks, maybe three?"

"We still haven't chosen a name." His voice was a little slurred from the painkillers.

"No," she smiled faintly. "Did you have one in mind?"

"Kind of. I was thinking..."

"Sarah?" She finished for him.

"Well actually I was thinking 'Angharad', but... I think I like your idea better." As if to agree, the baby kicked particularly hard.

Fragile winced. "Ow."

 

"So, what if it's a boy?" He asked, holding her a little more gently.

"Then we'll have to seriously rethink our name choices." Fragile laughed.


End file.
